


These Thoughts, They Riddle me A Lot

by steelwater



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelwater/pseuds/steelwater
Summary: Gary tries to do magic that John didn't teach him without telling him about it.





	These Thoughts, They Riddle me A Lot

“Oi.”

Gary turned, surprised, as he heard John’s voice.

“Why the bloody hell do you have blood on your shirt and your hair is half burnt?”

“It’s not half burnt, it’s just a little spot.”

“Gary.” John said angrily.

Gary tried to avoid John’s eyes at all cost. He looked all over the place and eventually looked at the floor.

And he didn’t answer. So he was just standing there, looking at the floor, and an infinite silence was stretching between them. His anxiety level rose up greatly.

“Gary, what happened?” John sounded less angry and more worried now.

“Um. I sort of… kind of… did… one of the spells in your spell books and it went bad.”

“A spell I didn’t teach you?” He sounded very angry now. And disappointed.

Gary lifted his eyes. “ Yes?”

“Why the bloody hell would you do that? I told you to always come to me when you want to try something new.”

“I… I don’t know.” He said. He took a deep breath and said quickly, “I just wanted to feel capable. To show that I can learn magic alone and then I won’t have to bother you all of the time. I feel like I’ve been annoying you so much lately.”

John moved closer to Gary. “Gary, have I ever said anything to make you feel like I don’t want to teach you? This was my idea.”

“No, but I know I can be too much sometimes. Always.”

“Gary… don’t say that. You’re never too much for me. Look, I wouldn’t do this for anyone else.”

“I’m the only one on this ship who doesn’t have any superpowers or fighting skills or is a genius who can build a shrinking suit or whatever. I’m useless. I only slow you guys down. I’m the only person you do this for because the rest can handle themselves.”

“Fuck, love. Is that how you really feel?”

Gary didn’t answer.

“Even with me?”

“Especially with you.”

John grabbed Gary’s face with his hands and forced Gary to look up at him.

“Look, Gary. I know I can’t make all those stupid thoughts you have disappear in a matter of seconds, but none of this is true. You matter. You help. And I wouldn’t teach anyone else like I teach you. I mean it. You know that I’m a right bugger and that I don’t get along very well with other people. I work alone. But with you… with you, it’s different. I love teaching you. I love how excited you get. I love seeing the look of happiness on your face when you manage to do a spell. And I love it when you fuck it up and get your eyebrows scorched or something. But only if I’m around. If you hurt yourself seriously when you do magic by yourself, I’ll never forgive myself.“

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Gary’s. Gary closed his eyes as well.

“I don’t know what to do to make you feel how important you are. I…” and then he pulled his head back a bit and kissed Gary softly.

Gary broke the kiss quickly. “Please don’t kiss me just because you feel sorry for me.” He was bitter and angry and humiliated.

John saw that and his heart broke even more than before. He tightened his grip on Gary’s face. Not too hard, but enough so that he might manage to pull Gary out for a second from the ghosts clearly running havoc in his mind.

“Gary, I never do anything I don’t want to do, you hear me?” He said sternly. “I taught you magic because I wanted to teach you magic, and I kissed you because I bloody well wanted to kiss you, and now I’m going to kiss you again, unless you have any objections. Okay?”

Gary nodded. “Okay.”

“Good.” And he crashed their lips together. This time it was rough and long. John kissed him like the world was about to collapse. Gary didn’t pull back this time. He kissed back and held onto john.

When they broke the kiss after awhile, Gary rested his forehead against John’s. “I want you. So much.”

“Me too, love.”

“Why would anyone like you want me?”

“Because you’re the most amazing person I know. Fuck all those buggers with superpowers and tiny suits.”

Gary chuckled. He smiled and John smiled back at him. Warm and soft.

“Now, can I take you to my room and kiss you until we both fall asleep?”

Gary was a bit overwhelmed, but he took a deep breath and tightened his hold on John’s back.

“Yes.” He breathed.

“Good.” John smiled and gave him a soft kiss before taking his hand and leading him to his room.


End file.
